Love Can Kill
by kittstar96
Summary: This story is About Renesmee falling in love with her best friend, Dylan, he is the only other half Vampire she has ever known, and they have been best friends since forever. Will she Admit she has feelings for him? does he have feelings for her? R
1. Finding True Love On a Forest Floor

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight **__****__** I wish I did though :'( **_

Chapter 1~ Finding true love on a forest floor

**(Btw I am having extreme writers block right now so sorry if it sucks)**

I woke up to see my best friend; the one person I knew would never leave me Dylan. We were both half vampires, half human, he was my adopted brother.

_Flash Back:_

_I saw a crying boy in the forest, he was different, and he was, like me. A half vampire? No way! Mommy and Daddy said I was unique and that there was no one in the world like me. His skin was glowing slightly, not enough to be a full Vampire, but too much to be a human. I went down and sat with him, I instantly felt like I've known him forever. _

"_Are you ok?" I asked quietly hoping I was right about who he was._

"_No, everything has gone wrong" he answered_

"_How so?" I asked hoping I wasn't being to curious._

"_My parents are dead, and the rest of my family either hates me because they think I killed my mom, or they say I remind them too much of my parents to keep me around." He said, still crying._

"_Do you wanna come back with me? You're the first person I've met like me, and I'm sure Grandpa Carlisle would love to research on another hybrid other than me. I'm Renesmee by the way, what's your name?"_

"_I'm Dylan, are you sure your parents wont mind?"_

"_Not at all Dylan, here come with me"_

_I grabbed his hand and we raced through the forest at Vampire speed, well, half vampire speed. I came to a sudden stop right before the river I had to jump over to get to Grandpa Carlisle's house. My sudden stop was too much for Dylan, he fell into the river. I laughed as I pulled him out. _

"_Why did you stop?" He asked, dripping wet. _

"_Well, I thought you might want to know my Dad can read minds…"_

"_Thanks, Renesmee"_

_End of flashback_

I Knew, from the second that he said my name, that I we would be best of friends. Then on our 16th Birthday (we shared a Birthday since he didn't know his.)

_Another Flashback:_

_I saw him with his girlfriend of the time, Casey, and I suddenly wanted to kill her. (Wouldn't be hard since she human HAHA) He took one look at my Short black dress with ripped Fishnets (thanks Auntie Alice btw) and was blushing, like a tomato. This made me blush. My boyfriend, Sam, glared at him and he looked away immediately. Sam pulled me away to kiss me. Honestly, it felt like kissing a dead fish, truthfully after that, I didn't want to kiss Sam, as I had for many years, I wanted to kiss Dylan._

_End of flash back_

And I still wanted to kiss Dylan, as he sat in the chair next to my hospital bed, asleep. There was no way I was losing him as a friend; whenever I talked to Daddy about it he never gave me a direct Answer. Or relationships for that matter, ever since he thought Mommy killed herself, he had told me to stay away from relationships, and that's all he would say on the subject. Of course, Dylan was immune to Daddy, just like mommy. Which only made my liking him, that much harder, even worse he was immune to me; I couldn't show him things like I could everyone else I actually had to tell him. After the 7,636, wait, no, 7,637 times I've tried to tell him, I never had the guts to tell him "I love you"

**I am Addicted to reviews, so, Hit the green button people!!! It wont kill you, but it will convince me to update faster. If I get one review, ONE person to hit that little green button right there, yea that one. And I will post my second chapter THAT night. I promise, but I wont update till I get a review. Any tips are greatly accepted. I take Criticism very well. But no flames please. I Might just give any Reviewer who asks a sneak peak. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**

**This green button **

**l**

**V**


	2. Meeting my true love

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I own Twilight and all of its characters! **

**Dylan: no you don't**

**Me: Yes I do!!!!!**

**Dylan:-glares at me-**

**Me: Fine**

**New Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters!!!!**

**Me: Happy now?!?!?**

**Dylan: yes**

Chapter 2

DPOV

(Dylan's Point of View)

(A Few Hours Earlier)

I'm in the hospital watching the girl I love sleep, in a coma. Renesmee, we have been best friends since she helped me in my time of need…..

_Flashback:_

_I was crying in the woods because my entire family abandoned me. When suddenly this incredibly kind girl came _

"_Are you ok?" she asked after a long silence. Was she a half Vampire like me? I guess so she smelled human, but at the same time, she smelled Vampire._

"_No, everything has gone wrong." I suddenly felt like I have known this girl forever._

"_How so?" she asked cautiously._

_So I explained everything about my parents ditching me._

"_Do you wanna come back with me? You're the first person I've met like me, and I'm sure Grandpa Carlisle would love to research on another hybrid other than me. I'm Renesmee by the way, what's your name?" She asked smiling_

"_I'm Dylan, are you sure your parents wont mind?" I asked, I mean I don't want to intrude on her Family_

"_Not at all Dylan, here come with me" she said grabbing my hand and running with me though the forest. Well, I didn't have a choice now._

_I know this sounds lame but as we were running and I was watching the trees fly by, I was thinking about how great my life would be with Renesmee in my life. _

_As I was thinking, Renesmee stopped suddenly in front of a river, so I fell in. She laughed and pulled me out_

"_Why did you stop?" I asked dripping wet, but I couldn't be mad at her._

"_Well, I thought you might want to know my Dad can read minds…" she said looking down_

"_Oh crap" I said, too low for even her Vampire ears to hear. I guess I should stop thinking about her. _

"_Thanks Renesmee" I said sarcastically._

That's when I knew we would be the best of friends. On her sixteenth Birthday (which I am also claiming as my birthday since I don't know my own)

_Another Flash back:_

_Me, my girlfriend, Casey, her, and her boyfriend Sam were walking down the giant Staircase to Nessie __**(for those who don't know Nessie = Renesmee)**__ and my Birthday party. Nessie looked over at Casey and I really thought they were going to get into a fight right there. And then I REALLY looked at Nessie. She was wearing a short black dress with ripped fish nets under the dress. I blushed. I had never felt this way about Nessie before, did I love her? Maybe. Sam noticed me blushing and kissed Nessie right in front of me. I wanted to kill him; maybe that's how Nessie felt when she saw me with Casey? No way. She could not have had feelings for me._

_End of flashback_

That night, I broke up with Casey, never to see her again. I never saw Sam again either. For the last 2 weeks, I have not left this room other than when I'm forced. I even slept here. I loved Nessie and she was in a coma, because of something Sam did, I don't know exactly what he did though. I better get some sleep though. "Goodnight Nessie" I said although I know she couldn't hear me. Little did I know she could, and I sleepily drifted to sleep.


	3. The Awakeining

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: can I own Twilight and all of its characters now?**

**Dylan: no**

**Me: phooey. I own you though.**

**Dylan: –no comment-**

**Me:YAY **

**New disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. BUT I OWN DYLAN!!!!**

**Dylan:….. Can we get on with the story?**

**Me: Dylan doesn't like the idea of being owned.**

**Dylan: SHUT UP AND GET TO THE STORY!!!!!!**

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­RPOV

(Renesmee's Point of View)

(2 weeks earlier)

I haven't answered Sam's Phone calls since my 16 birthday, 2 months ago. I finally decided to meet him at the park "Hey Sam" I shouted as soon as I could see him, the sooner I got this over with, the better. "You haven't answered me in two months, what's wrong Nessie." "I…..I…..I….I'm in love with another guy." I said. Sam just stared at me for a while, hurt. He grabbed a baseball bat and stared hitting me with it while shouting "HOW COULD YOU LOVE ANOTHER GUY!!!" and that's the last thing I could remember before I passed out. **(Sam is a Vampire, Nessie didn't get knocked out by a human)**

I could hear Dylan shouting "Nessie, Nessie, are you ok?!?!?" _As much as I wanted to answer him, I couldn't, I couldn't move._ I decided to simply listen to what he was muttering about. "Nessie, I'm so sorry, I'm Calling 911 right now." _911?! Did Sam really beat me so bad that I needed 911?_ After I while, I could hear the Sirens get louder and louder. _ Ugh, they hurt my ears. _"They hurt you ears Nessie?" Daddy asked. _Yea, but I can't move._ "Carlisle Turn off the sirens please. Dylan, will you ride with Nessie to the hospital?" "Do you really have to ask sir?" I heard Dylan ask. I heard Daddy whisper to Dylan "You're lucky I can't read your mind, but if you're smart, you'll take advantage of keeping your thoughts to yourself!"_ I always knew Daddy never really liked Dylan_ "Yes Sir." Dylan responded. We went into the ambulance and Dylan started crying. I wanted to ask him what was wrong, but of course I couldn't. "Nessie, I am so sorry that Sam did this to you." He said continuing to cry. "I swear, if you don't make it, he will die, I can promise you that. If you do live that jerk isn't coming anywhere near you again." We finally got to the hospital and I heard Grandpa Carlisle ask Dylan to leave. "Is that absolutely necessary doc?" he asked really not wanting to leave. "Yes Dylan, out" he said, pointing to the door. "Fine" I heard Dylan mutter as he walked out. _But I don't want him to leave. I will just have to tell Daddy. Daddy I want Dylan back, Daddy I want Dylan back! I shouted in my head. _Daddy came in and whispered to Carlisle to low for my semi-Vampire ears to hear. "Fine." I heard Grandpa mumble. And daddy left. A few minuets later he came back with Dylan. Dylan sat still, or something I don't know, I could hear a heart beat other than mine so I know he was there, but he didn't make any noise. Grandpa left after a few tests, and the room was perfectly silent with the exception of heart beats, breathing, and the stupid machine next to me going _beep, beep, beep, beep_ very annoying actually but, nothing I could do about it. "I'm sorry Nessie, I should have been there, with you." _Did he really feel guilty about me getting hurt again? He did this every time I got hurt, which is a lot for me, I got my mom's clumsiness. He felt bad when I broke my arm skateboarding, twisted my ankle in high heals, and even when I got a concussion from falling down the stairs. Good times. He always felt like it was his fault when I got hurt. It went on like this for a long time, he barely talking to my family, and only apologizing to me. I was in agony the entire time I was knocked out. Then, I woke up_

Dylan is asleep in one of the chairs, he never leaves…. I use this time to look over myself. My right leg and left arm were broken. I could smell that I have had a lot of blood transfusions. I had bruises and scrapes everywhere, I must have been bleeding pretty bad when Dylan found me. "Dylan" I croaked. I guess I haven't used my voice in a while. His eyes snapped open and he ran over to me "Nessie are you alright do you feel any pain ?" "DYLAN STOP!!!" I cut him off before he could continue. He looked hurt. Now that I think about it, he looked worse than I did. He had large circles under his eyes, his hair is all messed up, and he had cuts all over his arms. And Quite a few bite marks. "Dylan did you get in a fight with Sam?" I asked pointing at the bite marks. "Some of them are from Sam, yes" "And the rest?" I asked annoyed, I don't remember him leaving much…. "Nessie, when I found you, you were covered head to toe in blood. Even Sam couldn't resist biting you." He said pointing to my arm. For the first time I noticed a bite mark, A vampire bite mark. "And this" he said pointing to his arm covered in Vampire bites, "A few were from Sam, but most were to avoid biting you." He said slowly. "That's why your dad let me stay with you when you were hurt. He couldn't control himself in the small ambulance." Dylan explained. "Although I don't know why he let me stay in here the entire time you were out…" he trailed off. "I asked him too." I said slowly. _Now that I think about I liked it better when I couldn't move. _I heard Daddy laugh from the waiting room. "Why? How could you even tell when I left?" "Well, I could hear everything, and I felt safer when I could hear your heartbeat. But this thing got on my nerves." I said as I punched the beeping machine. Dylan laughed and hit a mute button on the machine. "You're kidding me right?" I said is the room went silent for the first time. "Nope, it got on my nerves too, but Carlisle said it might have been a comforting sound for you, so I dealt with it." He said still laughing. "Stupid old man." I mumbled. "I'm so sorry Nessie." I smacked him across the face. "Wha? What was that for?" "It's not your fault Dylan. And I'm sick of you thinking it is. Like this for example" I said pointing at the cuts on his arms. "Um, Eh Those aren't from Sam…" he said looking down with tears in his eyes.


	4. So Close

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**Me: I don't own Twilight BUT I OWN Dylan! HAHA Dylan YOU ARE OWNED!!!!**_

_**Dylan: Get on with the story!!!**_

_**Me: -bites Dylan's arm- STOP BEING A MEANIE HEAD!!!**_

_**Dylan: ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!**_

"_Um, Eh those aren't from Sam…" he said looking down with tears in his eyes_.

RPOV

"What are they from Dylan?" I asked getting impatient. Then, my Best friend for Existence, (BFFE) Rose came in.

"Dylan stop being so selfish, the rest of us wanna see her too!" Rose shouted. Dylan didn't say anything, he just walked out.

"How was you're nap?" Rose asked. "Long," I answered. "So what happened between you and Dylan? Did I interrupt?" she asked.

_For such a tiny girl, she sure had_ _a big mouth._ I heard Daddy laugh from the waiting room. "Nothing really, we were talking about his injuries when you came in." I answered remembering my earlier Conversation "Which ones?" she asked. "Uh, we were talking about the cuts on his arms." "Oh, well Dylan cut himself a lot over the past two weeks." She said slowly.

"DYLAN, GET YOUR EMO ASS IN HERE!!!!!" I Shouted. Dylan slowly walked in the room and stood behind Rose, cowering. _He always knew how to make me laugh when I was upset. If only we were together._ I laughed at him "You decide to hide behind a person half your size?" Rose reminded me why I was mad. She grabbed Dylan's arm with all the cuts on it.

"Oh yea, DYLAN YOU CUT YOURSELF?!?!?!?!?" I asked in disbelief "I'm Sorry Nessie, Its just well, I love you and you were hurt so…." He trailed. _Did he just say he loved me?!?!?!?!_ I looked at Rose then back at Dylan. He caught my surprised expression. "Um, I meant like a sister Renesmee."He said slowly. "Oh, ok" I said completely heart broken. _I never thought a person with a heart only half alive could feel so heart broken._ He was silent for a while then he ran outside. I didn't care if I was on bed rest, I followed him.

**A/N: I was thinking about stopping here at this cliffy and making you all suffer and forcing you to review but I decided to be a nice person and give Dylan's point of view on this Conversation.(plus, that would make this chapter waaaay too short) Since I'm so nice, you should review (hint hint)**

DPOV

(Same Scene Different POV)

"What are they from Dylan?" She asked, getting kinda pissed off now. Then Rose came in, Rose is Nessie's best friend and also a good friend of mine. She was a vampire that could change her appearance. She could change her height, hair color, eye color, facial structure, even skin tone to whatever she wanted. She could go from a big scary Vampire to a Small harmless human-looking Vampire in a matter of seconds. She was the only girl who knew I liked Nessie, although she promised not to tell her.

"Dylan stop being so selfish, the rest of us wanna see her too!" Rose shouted. As much as I didn't want to leave she had a point. So without saying a word I left the room to leave Nessie and Rose be. I got to the waiting room and Esme, my grandmother for all intents and purposes was sitting with tears in her eyes. She got up and hugged me. "Dylan none of this is your fault."

I heard Edward chuckle. _Did he think it was my fault?_ I suddenly felt extremely happy. _Damn it Jasper! _Edward got up and I thought he was gonna kill me for letting this happen to his daughter, but he hugged me.

"First of all" he whispered, "this is not your fault." "Then why did you laugh when-"he cut me off "one of Nessie's thoughts made me laugh. Jasper?" he said. I suddenly didn't feel afraid of Edward anymore. _DAMN IT!! This sucks!_ "Jasper? Will I ever get to feel my own emotions?" Jasper just laughed. "Secondly." Edward continued still whispering, "I wanted to thank you for riding with Nessie to the hospital and then staying with her for the past two weeks, Carlisle thinks she would not have made it if it wasn't for your reassuring heartbeat." He said "and if anyone else rode in the ambulance with her, well with the exception of Carlisle, she would have been dead. So I thank you." He finished. "Nessie is pissed. " Jasper said quickly. "DYLAN, GET YOUR EMO ASS IN HERE!!!!!" I heard, coming from Nessie's Hospital room. I suddenly wasn't afraid of Nessie. "DAMN IT JASPER STOP!!" I walked into the room and started walking toward Nessie. I hid behind Rose, trying to make her laugh, it worked. "You decide to hide behind a person half your size?" she said between laughs. Rose wasn't gonna fall for it though she grabbed my arm, reminding Nessie of why she was mad. "Oh yea, DYLAN YOU CUT YOURSELF?!?!?!?!? "She said glaring at my arm. _I had to try something._ "I'm Sorry Nessie, Its just well, _say it you chicken._ I love you and you were hurt so…." I trailed off, I knew better than to complete that sentence we were both totally against people cutting themselves. At first I looked away embarrassed. Then I suddenly wasn't embarrassed any more._ For once he does something useful. _ I looked up to see her surprised looking at Rose and me. "Um, I meant like a sister Renesmee." I said quickly. _ YOU DUMBASS!!! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO CHICKEN OUT BEFORE YOU SAY THOOSE THREE WORDS!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU CHICKEN OUT AFTER?!?!?! JASPER EVEN HELPED YOU OUT ANY YOU CANT EVEN TELL HER HOW YOU FEEL? What a loser I am, and I'm talking to myself. _I sighed. _I may never get that chance again……WHAT A FUCKING IDOIT I AM!!! _ At this point I just wanted to be alone so I ran at Vampire speed to the abandoned house down the street from our house. I Went inside and stared crying. I knew Nessie wouldn't follow me follow me, she was on bed rest.

**A/N: I Give you a cliffy anyway ha-ha. I am sorry please Review I only have two reviews I know I said I would update when I hade five but I changed my mind. **

**R&R PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**

**REVIEW BY HITTING THIS GREEN BUTTON AND THEN JUST TYPE WHAT YOU THINK OF MY STORY, COME ON PEOPLE, NOT THAT HARD!**

**l**

**V**


	5. Slow dancing in a burning room

Disclaimer

Dylan: yes, she owns me

Me: YES! ON with the story

Dylan: now she gets on with the story

Me: Yup

I may have confused some people in the last chapter; Dylan is cutting himself with a knife made out of Vampire teeth; therefore, it can cut his skin

_________________________________-_-____________________________________

(DPOV)

I sat and cried for an hour when I got a text. I didn't want to talk to anyone. I checked my phone nd it was Rose, I would answer her, I guess **(Bold is Dylan and italics is Rose)**

_U ok?_

**No, not really**

_What's wrong?_

**Not only did I chicken out, but I humiliated myself in front of her too, I won't be able face her for a while…**

_Uh…… I hope "a while" is fewer than 5 mins Cuz she left about 2 mins ago to find you._

**FUCK!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER? Gotta make it look like I haven't been crying Bye Bitch.**

**(End of texts)**

I know I should not have called Rose a bitch. I know that really offends her, but I couldn't help myself. I splash my face in water, hoping it wouldn't look like I've been crying. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs of the abandoned house; it was completely empty with the exception of the bathroom, so the echoes were loud. Nessie and I came here a lot when we were upset.

"Dylan? Dylan? Are you here?" She called "Yeah, I'm here" I yelled and my voice cracked, now she could definitely tell I was crying. The footsteps were faster and Quieter, she was running. Next thing I know she was next to me. "Dylan, Are you ok?" "No" I said coldly.

Next thing I know I'm sitting with Nessie, on the floor opposite of the window and I was crying, she was hugging me and telling me it will be ok every few minuets.

I look up at her face she has dirty blonde hair and a perfect face, how could I have not loved her before?

I got a text, from rose, I decided not to answer it, and I had enough of her today. We've been cuddling for an hour and it's starting to get hot.** (And yes he means Temperature wise) **Wait, if it's freezing outside, why is it hot in here, even cuddled with Nessie, it shouldn't be this hot. Wait, is that smoke outside?

**Like the cliffy, it is SOOOOOOOOOOOO hard to pass up, but I will be nice (Again) and make it longer and not use that cliffy. (If you don't start Reviewing, I won't be nice anymore)(BTW they are not cuddling in a romantic way, just to stay warm and a way for Nessie to Comfort Dylan. Don't get the wrong idea.**

I practically knocked Nessie off of me and ran to the window. I open the window and black smoke floods the room. I look outside and the bottom story of the abandoned house is on fire. We were on the third story, so we were ok, for a few hours. "Nessie?" I said quietly, speaking for the first time since my breakdown. "Yea?" she said. "Were gonna die…" I said slowly. "Huh?" "Nessie, the bottom story is on fire." she rolled her eyes at me. "We are half vampires stupid. Let's just jump." "Into the fire?" I said looking at the large yard, now ablaze. She got up and looked out the window wit me. "Were screwed." "Yea pretty much."

"Nessie, since were gonna die anyway I want to tell you something." I said. "I love you." I said, while silently chanting myself not to chicken out. "I know that Dylan, you told me earlier today." She said. "No Nessie, not like a sister, I'm _in _love with you.

She stared at me for a while, in silence. Well, except for the fire crackling down stairs. I decided to check the text I got from Rose earlier. It said, "The abandoned building is scheduled to be burnt down, GET OUT." Nice, if I hadn't been so selfish, I wouldn't be in this situation. A look back up at Nessie and she is still just staring at me. "Nessie? Nessie, are you alright?" she slowly nodded and walk towards me. She wrapped her arms around me chest and was hugging me. That's not what I expected at all. "Dylan, I'm in love with you too." She said still hugging me. A slung my arm around her neck and gave her a quick peck on the lips. No need to rush things.

As I was slowly and regretfully pulling away, she grabbed m shirt and pulled me back down to her level and started kissing me. Just like I've always wanted. I'm going to be honest, when we guys are kissing someone as Beautiful as Nessie, we don't think about what we do next. We just do it, kinda like instinct I guess.

Next thing I know Nessie has her hands in my hair trying to pull me closer to her. My hands are on the small of her back and in her hair also trying to pull her closer. Although if we got any closer, we would break the law of physics saying two objects cannot occupy the same space at the same time. I'm so close to her, I can smell her perfume and I swear I can feel the heat coming from her body. The Empty room is suddenly very warm, and it's not from the fire. At this point, us guy have no self control or common sense whatsoever. The house could be on fire and we wouldn't notice. Well, it is but that's beside the point. And we start getting the kind of thought that causes Girls to call us animals.

After a while Nessie slowly pulls away. "Can we sit down for a while Dylan?" "Sure." We sat opposite of the window same place as before. But this time is much different, this time Nessie is on my lap with her head on my shoulder and I have my arms wrapped around her. I can tell she is very tired and trying not to dose off on me. "Go to sleep Nessie" I whisper in her ear. "No, I'm not wasting my last minutes with you." She said. Why did she have to be so darn stubborn? "Fine, I will make you fall asleep." "Nooo."

She groaned. I knew music made her fall right asleep, no matter what. This girl has drunk 3 sodas and fell asleep watch American Idol. The bad singers too. So I sang to her.

_It's not a silly little moment_

_It's not the storm before the calm  
This is the deep and dying breath of  
this love we've been working on  
Can't seem to hold you  
like I want to  
so I can feel you in my arms  
Nobody's gonna come and save you  
we pulled too many false alarms_

We're going down  
and you can see it too  
We're going down  
and you know that we're doomed  
my dear  
we're slow dancing in a burning room (She chuckled sleepily)__

I was the one you always dreamed of  
you were the one I tried to draw  
how dare you say it's nothing to me  
baby, you're the only light I ever saw

I make the most of all the sadness  
you'll be a bitch because you can  
you try to hit me just to hurt me  
so you leave me feeling dirty Cuz you can't understand

We're going down  
and you can see it too  
We're going down  
and you know that we're doomed  
my dear  
we're slow dancing in a burning room

Go cry about it why don't you  
Go cry about it why don't you  
Go cry about it why don't you  
my dear, we're slow dancing in a burning room  
burning room, burning room  
don't you think we ought to know by now  
don't you think we should have learned somehow  
don't you think we ought to know by now  
don't you think we should have learned somehow  
don't you think we ought to know by now  
don't you think we should have learned somehow  
don't you think we should have learned somehow  
don't you think we should have learned somehow  
don't you think we should have learned somehow  
don't you think we should have learned somehow

**(The song is slow dancing in a burning room By John Mayer, Check it out)**

Finally she fell asleep. I held her in my arm staring at her. **(I know I'm real bad at Descriptions so just ask me to post anything and I will) **After only a few minuets of Nessie sleeping on my lap, I heard someone tap on the window. I can't get up without waking Nessie, but whoever is out there, we could get down however they got up. I slowly moved Nessie off my lap, it didn't work she woke up. "Dylan what's wrong? Is this uncomfortable for you" she asked getting up. "No Nessie, trust me if it was up to me, you would be sitting asleep in my arms all day, but someone's at the window. She blushed as I got up and waked to the window. Nessie followed me to the window And whisper in my ear as I was trying to get it open. "If it was up to me I would be kissing you all day long." "Nessie, please don't tempt me right now, please?" I said using my last molecule of self control. If I wasn't working on saving our lives, I would be making out with her.

Nessie sighed and helped me open the window. It was locked, what an idiot I feel like. When we finally got the window open, Rose was on a fireman's ladder "come on!" she screamed practically dragging me and Nessie down the ladder. I know Nessie is afraid of heights and she froze almost as soon as we got outside. I was not leaving Nessie there, so picked her up with one hand, and climbed down the ladder. Nessie was holding on to me so tightly. Her arms are wrapped around my chest and her legs around my waist. I slowly let go with the hand that was holding her and climbed down the ladder. We got the bottom and I saw Rose and my best friend John waiting. Nessie seemed like she was in shock, so I made it look as if I were whispering in her ear but I kissed her check.

She stood up slowly and gave me a look saying, "cant I get more than _that_?" Its true, we have been kissing each other on the check like every night to say goodnight since we were five, but that's all I could get by Rose. "Sorry" I whispered. She just nodded. "Wait, aren't you on bed rest Nessie?" "Making sure you were ok was higher on my priority list." She answered guiltily. I picked her up bridal style and ran through the woods John and Rose. When we got to the hospital I laid Nessie on the bed. "Thanks Dylan I was starting to get dizzy from being up for so long." "Anytime Nessie," I leaned in and whispered. "Literally" and kissed her on the cheek. "We have something extremely important to tell you too. Rose and John said looking at each other and smiling.


	6. Authors note im sorry, but please read

**Sorry about the false chapter alert. But I was curious, anyone have any idea what Rose's and john's secret surprise is? I want to see who can get it. (Honestly I wrote that at three in the morning and I can't remember why and now I have writers block. I need help!) Seriously, any guesses on why my tired ass wrote that? I have no effing idea so… its up to you guys please??????? Either the most popular or the one I like most will be put in the story, not to mention a dedication and you being the best person like ever. **

**Also, I am having a very hard time writing in Dylan's point of view considering I'm not a guy. If anyone has any suggestions they are greatly appreciated.**

**And finally, writing this author's note officially makes me a beta (6000 words) I would be happy to Beta any ones story, PLEASE!!! **

**My Bestiest friend and I are writing a story together called Foreverlost in Twilight. It is by **xXWerewolf'VampireLoverXx. **It's about 3 girls who are about to go into the light when they see something shiny and run after it. It's a portal back to their old lives? But this time the girls will be different, immortal. How will there lives change, will they lose their best friends? Read to find out. **

**She is also writing an amazing story of her own. It's called A Cat in a dogs world. It's about a Girl that is part cat. (Kinda like a werecat) She enters the world of Werewolves. Who will imprint on her? And what will happen. Can a cat really exist in a dogs world? Read to find out.**

**A little bit over 100 more words –sigh- I'm just gonna babble now, you don't have to read it if you don't want to.**

**I'm not like most girls; I would pass up a Mani & pedi for a session of Video games with some guys. I don't really care what my hair looks like. O.O I know shocker. (SO I DO NOT HAVE A FREKING MIRROR ON ME AT ALL TIMES) O.O Yes I really exist, and yes, I'm a girl. I don't want a superhero Boyfriend. I want a sensitive guy who isn't afraid to show his emotions around me. (That is what I am trying to portray Dylan as). Grades come naturally to me, and I know a lot of people out there hate me for it. YAY THAT'S ENOUGH WORDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ty and especially Thank you if you listened (well, read) my babbleing.**

**I love you all and please Review.**


End file.
